dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Mosquatlon
List of traits The following is a list of Mosquatlon traits as they relate to traditional vampire lore. It's based on the List of vampire traits in folklore and fiction. Appearance * Skin color: Pale * Fangs: Proboscises * Reflection: Yes * Shadow: Yes * Attractiveness: Ordinary Weaknesses * Stake: Through the brain. Will slow them down significantly if through the heart. * Sunlight: Fatal; Specifically UV radiation. High-enough-amplitude microwave energy is deadly to them also. * Decapitation: Yes. * Drowning: Yes. * Fire: If burned badly enough long enough that they do not have time to initiate healing. * Silver: No. But they tend to suffer near-paralysis in the presence of polonium. * Garlic: They don't like it, but it doesn't really hurt them. * Holy symbols: No * Running water: No * Invitation: No * Arithmomania: No * Other: Whiteout bodily fluids, which are highly toxic to most creatures. Need bananas for potassium. Supernatural powers * Immortal: No, but they can live to be 800 years old. * Unnatural strength: Yes. * Unnatural senses: No. * Unnatural speed: Yes. * Unnatural healing: Yes. * Flight: Only with the aid of technology. * Shapeshifting: No, save for eyes glowing green. * Mind powers: No. * Telekinesis: No. * Pyrokinesis: No. * Other: Can absorb corrupted Mikloche and become Glowmatti, but only with the aid of an angel. However, doing so is always fatal. Reproduction * Fertile: Yes. * Reproduce via bite: No. * Reproduce via transfusion: No. * Reproduce via consumption of vampire blood after bite: No. * Inhabited by demons: Only those who get involved in forbidden arts are at risk of demonic possession. * Other/notes: Mosquatlonism is the result of the Drisalian Curse, which has similar properties to the spell in Beauty and the Beast. A child resulting from the breeding of a Mosquatlon and Human and can become 1 of 3 things after birth. Either the child will randomly stay fully Human or will "flip" and become fully Mosquatlon. A flipped child will not manifest full Mosquatlon attributes until adolescence. An "Edger" is the very rare condition of the child becoming a "Dilluted Mosquatlon." This being will have the powers and weaknesses of a Mosquatlon, but only half-way. They will live up to 400 years instead of 800. And they can also die from the sun; but it will take twice as long for sunlight to kill them. Interbreeding is highly discouraged, as the Mosquatlon race looks with disdain on the idea of Drisalian Dilution. Setting characteristics * Progenitor: Lord Elithus. * Source: Divine curse. * Dracula: Does not exist. * Supernatural creatures: ** Aviatets (were-canaries) ** Aliens *** Grimplites *** Drismabons *** Stationeries **** Pencils **** Up-Pens **** Down-Pens **** Gel Pens **** Metallic Gel Pens **** Whiteouts **** Felts **** Highlighters **** Ooze Pens **** Thick Alcohol-Scented Markers **** Thin Alcohol-Scented Markers **** Thick Non-Alcohol-Scented Markers **** Thin Non-Alcohol-Scented Markers **** Eraser-Men ** Wizards ** Angels ** Demons ** Sentient Robots (Librions) *** Androidal Librions *** Mechanical Pencils * Non-Vampire lovers: Yes. * Rest in coffins: No. * Vampire society or organizations: Yes. * Known to human society: Hidden at first, out themselves after the arrival of Stationeries. Category: Mythology of Stationery Voyagers